Dye It Black
by xxPandaHer0xx
Summary: "I don't know why we'd rather life than die." Everyone around me kills themselves. If death is such bliss then why can't I go? I'm all alone, yet constantly being watched. There's only one thing I live for now. And that is to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Herro guise it's me PandaHer0 and yes look a new story! I promise to update this one, so it soesn't end up like my first one, which crashed and burned. This one has a lot more drama and issues and is a more cereal take on things. Please message and review, I appreciate everything. I3U**

* * *

Two days ago, we found out there was a fire at our sister school, Ouran Private Academy. Yesterday, we found out the students will be coming here to Ouran Public School. Today, is the beginning of the war between the ultra rich and the commoners.

I shove my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. "You look so fine, but you should do something with your hair, looks like you just rolled out of bed." My friend Akira said, skipping along next to me. "I know but it feels weird and shut up, beauty is a waste of time." I responded lifelessly, trudging along the sidewalk.

Our schools instituted a new uniform policy because of the addition of Ouran private in the mix of Ouran public kids. Apparently, there was a fire, during the physical exams. Nobody was hurt but the students are now being split between our two schools.

My uniform was simple a short black mini skirt, a white button down shirt with the school's insignia on it, a plaid black tie, and of course my signature leather jacket.

"You're so dull you know that? You have to liven up a bit."

"Yeah, yeah we go through this every morning. You and I both know there's no chance for change in me."

"It wouldn't hurt to try ya' know."

"Maybe one day."

The conversation drifted off. Akira grabbed the drum sticks out of his bags and banged away on the buildings as we passed.

"Can you stop that, you're gonna give me a headache." I said rubbing my temples.

"Sorry sweetheart." Akira said, twirling his drum sticks around his fingers.

We walked in silence, watching each limo drive swifty by us.

"How many of them do you think are coming?" Akira leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Too many..."

Akira bursted out laughing, "Exactly what I expected from our little demon princess, well, I'll see ya' later Sweetheart." Akira winked and ran off to his school, before I could respond to him.

Akira went to the Ouran Public Institute, an all boys school for male commoners that excel, but cannot afford Ouran Private. I, on the other half, go to the normal Ouran Public. Most of the boys in Ouran were sent here, and the girls and remaining boys were sent to Ouran Public.

I continued walking, without my companion, to my school. I wasn't looking forward to going, I can't stand any of those self-centered,naive, rich slobs that were going to be joining us. I shifted my guitar case to my other shoulder.

"Hey Ko-chan! You're late."

"Oh sorry Casey-kun. I woke up late today."

"It's okay Ko-chan," he said grabbing my arm "these so many new people today Ko-chan! We should make some more friends."

He dragged me to the front steps of the building and began introducing us both, as people walked in.

Casey, is a first year and the keyboardist to our band. He's American, but is damn good with Japanese. His parents tried for a girl so hard, but when they had him they were determined to make him into a girl. They gave him dresses, nailpolish, makeup and even named him Casey. He's a short kid, 5'4",but he's still taller than me. He has spiky blonde hair, which I'm pretty sure he copied from Ren. And as you can tell, he's very energetic and outgoing.

"Hi Miss, I'm Thompson, Casey and this is my bestest friend Komachi!"

The girl walked right passed him and he turned to the next person and began again.

"Hey there, I'm Thompson, Casey and this is my bestest friend Komachi!"

Again, the group walked passed him.

He kept on going, every person entering he greeted with a warm smile, and a friendly introduction.

"Hi ladies, I'm Thompson, Casey and this is my bestest friend-"

"Will you just shut up already!" The girl snapped at him.

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to see how Casey would react.

"I'm sorry Miss I just-" Again she cut him off.

"Does it look like I care, you're in my way and your annoying voice hasn't shut up since you got here." She snarled in his face.

"And his friend too!" Her posse said snickering behind her.

"Yeah, you what's your problem? Do. You. Speak. Japanese?"She said sounding out the words. "Or are you just a stupid mute?" She said turning her attention to me.

"Don't talk to Ko-chan like that!" Casey yelled at her, his smile fading.

"What did YOU just say to ME? Don't YOU dare speak to ME like that you filthy little dog!" She raised her hand, and Casey's eyes began to fill with tears.

I lurched forward and grabbed her hand before she could hit him. I grabbed her throat and pushed her on the school wall.

"Now you listen to me, you're in my territory now so get your prissy little ass straight. We're not gonna treat you like a goddamn princess. You're just a sheltered little brat, relying on daddy's money. Now get your act together, and if any of you start problems, I'll be sure to handle it myself."

She looked at my eyes and I glared at hers. When I was convinced she got the message I let her go, and she slid to the floor.

"Oh my God, Hiroka-chan!" The girls screamed and rushed to her. "You're a monster."

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before. Now come on Casey, we're going to be late."

"Yes, Ko- chan!" He said smiling once again and rushed to catch up with me.

"Oh and Hiroka?" I looked back, "Be sure to spread the word, Darling." I smirked.

Her companions screamed at me. "Ugly...poor...whore!"

"Lay off the eyeliner, panda-face."

"My dog has more class than THAT."

Casey grabbed my arm, "Ko-chan, they're talking about you..."

"Yeah I hear it Casey, but it's a load of bull shit, and only the ears of the ignorant will embrace their words."

"Hehehe" Casey giggled, "this is why you're my role model Ko-chan."

"Well crap that means I have to get my shit together this year, huh?"

"Nope I don't want you to change. That's why I like you Ko-chan, you don't care about what anyone else says." Casey smiled at me.

The bell rang, meaning there was five minutes until class started. "See you Ko-chan! And you should smile." Casey said running off. I walked to my class and looked around, the class was almost full, but I didn't know most of the people in the room. The classes were split into two groups, integrating students from both schools, because of cultural experiences or some shit like that.

The teacher wasn't there yet so I went to the back of the room to where my desk was.

"Do you think she's gonna be upset, he's in her seat?" One of the students who knew me before said.

"I think she might kill him, he looks like a primped up whimp." A boy responded and the group laughed.

I ignored them and looked at my seat, there was small boy sitting there with brown hair. He stared up at me and shivered. I sighed and sat in the seat next to him. I rested my guitar on the wall behind us, and unzipped my jacket.

Just then the teacher walked in, with another man. "Alright everyone settle down, I'm Tachibana-sensei. Some of you already know me from before, right Komachi-chan."

"Yeah."

"Still so lively. Anyway we teachers will be doubling with the teachers from Ouran. So please greet Ryo-sensei." A few students clapped.

"Well how about we all stand up and introduce ourselves. Say your name and one thing the others should know." Tachibana said.

The class stood up with a couple groans. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall.

"Okay," Tachibana continued, "I'll go first. I'm Tachibana-sensei and I look forward to teaching and learning from all of my students this year. Would you like to go next Ryo-san?"

"Alright," he said deeply, "I am Ryo-sensei and I hope none of the commoner filth corrupts the minds of my young proteges."

Tachibana stared at him in disbelief. "A-A-Anyway who would like to be the first student to start us off?" The class was silent. "If nobody is going to volunteer, then I'll just pick..." Just then the doors slammed open and in came a tall man with shaggy black hair.

"Alex-kun, I'm glad you made it early today. We're introducing ourselves, and since you're up here you can go first. State your name, and something the others should know." Tachibana explained.

"I'm Alex." He said simply. "And why the fuck are you in Komachi's seat." He said walking down the aisle enraged at the brown haired boy.

"Uh..uh..I'm sorry I-I didn't know this seat be-b-belonged to someone, I'll-I'll-I'll-I'll move!" He said stumbling over his words.

"Sorry's not good enough you little punk, I knock you fucking brains out." He said reaching to grab the boy.

"Someone go help Haruhi-kun."

"If only Mori-senpai were here."

Haruhi back up until he reached the wall. "Nowhere to run now you bastard."

"That's enough Alex."

"Komachi-chan, why? I'm not going to let them take advantage of you."

"I let him have the seat, now shut up and sit down."

The class was silent, they were afraid to speak.

"Right. Now that Alex-kun has wasted all of our time, I think we should go down to the auditorium for the assembly now. Please line up and we'll get going."

* * *

**Ok so what ya' think? It's not THAT terrible right? Tell me if you loved it or hated it, and what you would like for the future chapters, or if I should stop wasting my time now xD. A little key for you all:**

**Komachi is the main character and she's the lead guitarist.**

**Akira is her cousin and the drummer.**

**Casey is the little brother of the group and is the keyboardist (the best part)**

**Alex is the American born singer.**

**"Boss" is the leader and the bassist.**

**And Kaoru (not the twin) is the rhythm guitarist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait. I know I promised to update a lot sooner than my other story (which died on me.) But I have plenty of excuses:**

**1. Regent/ Finals Week**

**2. SAT's testing and results (I got a 1680 :c)**

**3. AP testing (That sucked dog buns)**

**4. I've been in love with D and Asagis' smexii voice like god listen to it!**

**5. Minecraft ._. (self explanatory)**

* * *

I slouched in my chair, Alex was sitting right of me and my guitar to the left. The principal had us sitting here for 10 minutes now, and his assembly hadn't even started. Everyone knows he going to give a long half-assed speech about friendship and community, and all that bullshit.

"You know sitting like that isn't good for your posture Komachi." A baritone voice said from behind us."Yeah, I don't care." I said not bothering to look back.

"What's wrong with her?" The man whispered to Alex."PMSing I think Boss." Alex said turning around in his chair to speak with our bassist. Boss looks a lot older than he really is. He's bald,built big and wide, always a cigarette in his mouth and shades on his face; kind of like those mafia guys.

My friends are all idiots. I sighed and picked up the chain from my necklace and stuck it in my mouth. "Get that out of your mouth before you choke!" The principal, Mr. Nakimura, yelled from down the aisle. "Shut up will ya' I'd rather choke than be here." He walked over to my seat, "Listen here, I don't want any trouble from you or your little crew while these rich folks are staying here. If I hear of one thing, I will personally make sure all seven of you pay."

"Aye sir." I said saluting him as he walked away. "That mother fucking eagle, can see everything." Alex said. "I heard that Smith-san." Responded Nakimura. "That was the point!" Alex stood up and screamed back. "Sit your ass back down." I yanked the punk idiot back down to his seat. Behind me Boss was chuckling at Alex's ranting.

"I'm sorry we've taken so long to start. Suoh-san was delayed on his way over here from the Institute. Now that he is here we can begin. We are all brothers and sisters of the Ouran family...We must all help and support each other in thought, word, and action...New friendships and experiences in life..."

He continues with his speech for the next 20 minutes or so. "...and I hope you are as excited as I am about this new uniform policy. Not only will it distinguish the two schools, but it enforces a sense of respect and responsibility in you youths. Both myself and Suoh-san have agreed anyone out of uniform will receive increasingly higher punishments for disobeying the rules."

"Haha well fuck you!" Alex yelled from beside me, " Fuck your uniform. I'm not a conformist like the rest of you fuckers." "Someone get him out of here!" Nakimura roared over the microphone. Mr. Tachibana grabbed Alex's forearm and lifted him up from his chair and pulled him outside.

"Yo Boss, he just called us fuckers." I said turning around. "I kinda like the uniform though, makes me feel badass." He said running his hands along the front of his jacket. We heard Nakimura introduce the principal from Ouran Academy, a man named Suoh. He was tall, blonde, and foreign. Boy was he going to get picked on here, I wonder how long it'll take us to make him cry.

He gave a speech like everyone does, and like everyone elses it was long and boring. Boss and I decided to play a game of chicken, until he finished talking. "Geez that guy can...TALK." Boss said as he slapped the back of my hand. "Mmmhmm." I nodded in agreement and slapped him back.

"What are you two doing? You're sitting here hitting each other, stop before you hurt her, just look how red her hand is!" The girl next to Boss yelled at him, and grabbed my hand. "You poor thing, you can't let boys treat you this way. I don't care if you're a commoner or not, you're still a lady." Boss sat there and turned red with embarrassment, never before had someone had the balls to call him out on something, or better yet speak to him.

"Hahahaha, thanks sweetheart but it's a game. And I guess I lost, huh Boss?" I said nudging the big man. "I guess you're right." He said rubbing his head. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that it was a game, I made you lose didn't I?" The girl said her head down cast. "Oh it's no trouble." Boss said to the girl, "I'm Seiji, but just call me Boss." He pointed to himself. "And this is Komachi." He said pointing to me, "Yo." I said giving her a peace sign.

"I'm Yuki, and from the uniform you probably know I'm from the Academy. But, I am very pleased to meet you both." She said bowing slightly in her chair. "No offence but shut up, that guy said something important." I turned around to listen to Suoh's next words.

"All afterschool activities will be split up between the two school buildings. I've made a list of which building and room each activity will take place in, and will post it outside my office." My hand shot up. "Uhhh, yes Miss?" he answered feeling a bit awkward. "What about the band?" I shouted out. "The school band?" He inquired.

"No not the goddamn school band, our band, our PRIVATE band. We claimed room 358 at our practice room." I glared at him. " Everything you need to know is on the list. If you want to know look at it in your free time. No student will receive special attention." He said looking over the crowd. "Fuck you blondie." I mumbled slouching in my chair again.

The assembly was over and it was third period, I walked back to the classroom alone since Alex went and disappeared with Tachibana. Right now we had English Studies. I sat back in my original seat, the boy with the brown bob sat next to me this time. "Alright class." Our English teacher, Mr. Takeda, said, "Take out your "Romeo and Juliet" books and I will assign roles for each person. I will be the narrator, Haruhi you will be Sampson, Gregory will be Komachi..."

"But why, shouldn't you have a boy play the boy parts?" One of the Ouran girl's asked. "I would but you see there is a method to my madness. Haruhi and Komachi are the strongest with english, and I want you to listen and dissect their speech as they say their lines. Now to continue and Abraham will be Aoi. I don't think we'll get to the rest."

"Now let's SAMPSON and GREGORY, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers. " He began.

"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals." Haruhi read struggling over the dialect.

"No, for then we should be colliers." I responded.

"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw." (Haruhi)

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar." (Koma)

" I strike quickly, being moved." (Haru)

"Remember to make your vowels sound thick Haruhi, the o makes the ooh sound." Mr. Takeda explained. "Yes sir." Haruhi answered. "Continue Komachi, your line."

" But thou art not quickly moved to strike." I said smoothly.

"A dog of the house of..." A knock on the door cut Haruhi off. Takeda answered the door, and Nakimura and Alex stood there.

"I believe this belongs to you." Nakimura said, and shoved Alex into the classroom and left. "You're a real troublemaker you know that Alex." Takeda said, "If you're good I'll let you be Romeo and Komachi be Juliet." He chuckled.

"You suck man." Alex said to Takeda punching him slightly on the arm. "Alright sit now, so we can finish reading." Takeda said pointing at a seat, "Please continue from that same line Haruhi."

"A dog of the house of Montague moves me."

"To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand:therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away."

"A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's."

The rest of the class continued this way. Haruhi and I reciting our lines and the other students listening and following along. When the bell rang Takeda packed up his things and said "Both of you did excellent. Tomorrow new roles will be assigned, so practice tonight."

We had math next, and then lunch. I didn't like our math teacher, she was an old fart. Didn't even know what she was doing. Last year she told us all that the equation of a circle was 'y=mx+b'. Obviously that's not right, so ever since then I've just used this time as a free period. I took out my headphones and MP3 player, and blasted music in my ears.

I rested my head on Alex's shoulder and drifted off into endless bliss. But before I could completely drift off I felt something poking me. I moaned and swatted it off, but it wouldn't stop. I pushed myself off Alex and looked next to me. The boy, Haruhi, was poking me with his pencil.

I stared blankly at him, "What do you want?" "I'm sorry but can you turn down your music, it's hard to listen." The room was silent, everyone stared at the small boy. The Ouran kids knew not to mess with me from the rumors going around, and the students that knew me, knew not to mess with me and my music.

I took out my headphones, "Sure sorry." I leaned back on Alex's shoulder and closed my eyes. "You're getting soft." Alex whispered into my ear, his hand wrapped around my shoulders. "Nah, he's a nice kid, I like him, don't be so harsh on him." "Why I wanna punch him up a little." Alex said, and Haruhi paled. "Just do it for me, 'kay?" "Fine."

And I drifted off into my eternal bliss.

* * *

**Oh shnap look at all that shiz that just happened. Next time will be lunch and bad ass time. I promise not to fail on my updates, especially nnot since the NBA's over (darn Heat won.) Anyways I know where I want the story to go, but how to execute it is the probs. If you have any questions/comments/concerns/ideas or anything really. Message me, I promise I won't stalk you maybe o.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iighty so like two chapters in one week, I'm on a role. Both don't expect this from me again. You can all thank Stereopony for helping me charge through this. Now I must go to school for my 3 filler days. The next chapter involves the host club, ain't I the bestest? PS Haters MAKE ME FAMOUS! (just had to do that).**

* * *

Alex was shaking me. "Wake up girl, it's time for lunch." I groaned, "Shut up I'm sleeping." I snuggled down on his shoulder, showing him I wasn't going to move from my spot. "Fine...hold on." I heard a chair scrape the floor and felt my head shift. "What are you doing?" Alex didn't answer.

I felt myself being lifted from the chair, "Put me down, I'm sleeping." I mumbled into his back. "No, I'm starving and the rest of the crew is waiting for us." He reached down and picked up our bags. "Why are you so tired anyway?" Alex asked, walking to our usual lunch spot. "I was up all night cleaning for dad. It was his birthday yesterday, so I did something special." "What he say?" Alex shifted me on his back as he walked down the stairs.

"Where's my dinner?" I said deeply, imitating my father. "He's fucking sick." I didn't answer him, I leaned into his back and relaxed as he carried me. "Alex-kun! Komachi-chan! I missed you both." Casey yelled and waved at us. "Haha missed you too kid." Alex ruffled his hair. "Yo Alex, I think you should put her down, you can get a nice view of her panties like that."

Alex dropped me, "No one better be looking at her panties besides me." "Oh you fucking bastard I'm gonna get you for that." I ran after Alex. "Someone help me this crazy bitch won't stop chasing me!" He ran around dodging the other students. "I want to play tag too!" Casey cried out joining in the chase. Boss sat down under our usual tree and sifted through everyone's lunch.

"Yo kiddies come and eat." Echoed his booming voice. "Truce?" Alex questioned slowing his pace. "Truce." I affirmed and headed back to where Boss was waiting. "I WIN!" Screeched Casey as he tackled Alex to the ground. "The fuck are you doing, you little homo?" Alex yelled pushing the small boy off him. Casey began to tear up, "But I thought we were playing a game...Ko-K-Komachi-chan!" He started balling.

I hugged the younger boy walked with him back to our spot. "Alex doesn't mean it. He's just mad Boss saw my panties and he didn't." I whispered into his ears. He giggled, "I bet." I sat across from Boss, Casey to my right and Alex to my left. "Get your food and eat, we have things to discuss." Not only is Boss the bassist in our band, he is also the leader. Thus making him the 'Boss'.

I grabbed my food and stuffed a piece of meat in my mouth. "Wait my food's not here." Alex said searching around him for his misplaced food. "I ate it." Boss said bluntly. "Why the fuck you do that?" "You weren't eating it, and it looked a lot better than mine." He said chewing on the cigarette in his mouth.

"Why mine, why not her's or Casey's?" He said jabbing a finger at us. "What me, take a woman's food? Never!" Boss said flabbergasted. "And besides that little runt's out of food today." He looked at Casey, who turned beet red at his words. "Well I'm not eating this shit your sister made." He said pushing the mush away from him.

"Wait hold up," I interrupted. "Where's your food Casey? Someone take it from you?" I cracked my knuckles. "No, no one took it." Casey responded quickly. "I'm getting a bit heavy, so my parents said only one meal until I'm thin enough again." He said getting quieter with each word. "Fucking idiots, fuck that Casey, you look like a fucking stick." I shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth. "B-but Komachi-chan I'm going to get into trouble." He said struggling to get his words out and keep the food in.

"You tell them, exactly what i said before, got it?" I looked him in the eyes. "Yup!" He agreed, munching on the food. "Kooooomachi I'm hungry too, can I get some?" Alex sat there with his mouth hung open. "I see a whole dish of food right there Alex, now eat." I said gesturing to the food Boss brought. "You're so unfair." He said stuffing the mystery meal into his mouth. "Yeah don't blame me, this bastard's too fucking cute."

"HAHA! She has gone soft, look she likes cute things. Next she's gonna walk around and call everything kawaii~!" Alex roared with laughter, Boss held his hand over his mouth trying to suppress his. "Looks like someone isn't going to see my panties." I sang and Alex glared. This time Boss couldn't control his laughter. "She know's the right buttons to push." Boss said nudging Alex.

"Ummm...excuse me...can I..uhh...sit here with you?" A small alto voice asked. "New friend?" Boss asked. "Yeah sure, you can say that." I answered Boss, "You can sit here Haruhi." I scooted away from Casey, so she could sit. "Why the fuck you gotta let this bastard sit with us?" Alex said disgusted. "Cause I like him." I said coldly.

There was an awkward silence as everyone finished their meals. "Haruhi-kun is it?" Casey asked. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Oh ok I got it right. I'm Casey. That's Boss-san with the shades. Alex-kun is the hot mouth. And I guess you know Komachi-chan already." He introduced everyone. "Ahh it's nice to meet you all, I'm Haruhi." "...bastard..." Alex mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "So, Boss what happened with Yuki?" "Uh, what do you mean?" He stuttered wide eyed. "Oh you know what I mean. You have a crush." I pushed. "It doesn't matter though, she doesn't feel the same." He sighed. "I know Yuki, I can talk to her if you want?" Haruhi chimed it. "The fuck you get into this conversation!" Alex snapped.

I put my arm on his back, "We'll be going, let's have that meeting later, ok Boss?" I packed up our stuff and led Alex inside. "Sorry about this Haruhi. We'll chat some other time alright?" I called out to Haruhi before we were inside. Alex stopped in the middle of the hall and punched the wall, causing many of the students to stop and stare at the scene.

"Keep walking mind your own fucking business. Never seen a fucker flip before or something!?" I yelled at the crowd, and they quickly dispersed. Alex fell to the floor his head between his knees. "Now tell me what's wrong with you." I said crouching down to his level. "That boy reminds me of Ben." He said softly and simply. Ben was Alex's little brother, died a couple years ago. He got mad at Alex and didn't watch where he was going, ended up getting hit by a car. Sure the driver was drunk, but Alex always blames himself.

"The way he talks...the way he acts! It's just like him." I heard Alex breathing, it was thick and heavy. I hugged him, and whispered in his ear "Haruhi's a girl though." His head shot up, "No fucking way." "Yeah, it's the truth asshole, one hundred percent girl, tits and all." I said helping the taller boy up. "Yours are still bigger though." He said winking at me.

"Ahem..." We heard someone clear their throat behind us. "Awww fuck man." I said looking Suoh in the face, "You've got perfect timing. Take me away to your hell hole." I stretched my arms out waiting for him to whilst me away. "Follow me please, both of you." He said without hesitation. The three of us walked down the hall, following the blonde to his office. Once inside he sat behind his desk, "Please make yourselves comfortable. You're not in any trouble, I would just like to talk and know a little about your little...group."

I sat across from him, while Alex stood standing and glared at the man. "About our group, huh?" I thought to myself. "Yes, from what I've noticed your group is the misfits of the school. You don't quite fit in, yet are well respected. The teachers all like you, they even say you all excel in their classes. I don't know what you did to Nakimura-san to make him resent you so much, so let's see if at least one of us can be on your side."

"Well then there are a total of six of us the four you've seen here, and two from the Institute. We formed this band last year and a sort of stress relief from our lives. All our families and homes are dysfunctional, but we have each other. We play what we feel, and we might have bad attitudes-" "and language" Alex added, "-and language thats the way we express ourselves as individuals. We've all grown this hard shell and well we're all just here for each other."

"That's a mouthful, but I like it. Your ideas remind me a lot like my son's. Anyway, tell me why Nakimura-san discriminates against your group so much." Suoh responded."He's a fucking sadistic bastard that thrives off of our pain and misery. That's an easy one." I said jokingly. "Good. Now tell me the real answer." Suoh said his face stoic. "That's one question none of us will know the answer to." Alex answered, "That bastard's hated us since he fucking first laid eyes on us."

"Alright then, since I won't get an answer to that, tell me about your members." Suoh said resting his hands on his chin. "First there's Seiji, but we call him Boss. He's the average tough guy looking, mature senior. He lives with his sister since she had an accident." "Accident?" The blonde asked. "Yeah she had a boyfriend, got her pregnant, pushed her down some stairs. Killed the baby and she had slight brain injuries too."

"Next is Casey. You can tell he's pretty odd...Always cheerful and shit. But his parents are monsters. They wanted a girl, but they had him instead. So they force him to be a girl. They dress him up with makeup and all that gunk. Starve him when he gets to big in their control his thoughts, he's always afraid of their judgment on his decisions, since he was never allowed to make choices when he was young."

"Then it's Akira, he's my cousin,but he goes to the other school. He's hyper...all the time. He told his parents he was gay and they kicked him out. He's been living with our grandmother since the start of his teen years."

"Kaoru, is the other boy that goes to the Institute. His life is pretty stable. His dad was in the military, so he moved around a lot when he was young. Never had many friends and never fitted in. He's the most reckless out of us all, doing stupid things to get peoples attention, since he never had any as a child."

"Then there's me." Alex said. "I got a bad temper and a sharp tongue. My best friend killed himself, I killed my brother, and my parents fight all the time. Done. Now her."

"Her mother had depression and killed herself. Her brother was my best friend, he killed himself. Her father doesn't care about her. A neglected child, occasionally hits her, when she forgets to do something for him. Never touched her. And she tried to kill herself twice now."

"That's a lot for you young folks to go through. Normally I would have to report these things,but you trusted me well enough with your secrets. In return for your trust this is what I'll do. I'll handle any school and band related affairs. Any show, concert, practice you wanna do, you let me know. I have more power than Nakimura-san and I will use it to help you kids."

"Why?" I stated simply. That one word, that simple question was killing me,nobody ever cared about us this much before, and nobody ever tries to help.

"Because I have faith in your future."

* * *

**Drama Bomb, people spazzed, people cried, people yelled. Anyways I hate writing this story, cuz in my head it's so awesome and I'm not sure I'm transcriing it well enough to put those scenes in your head. But whateves I like my story so COMMENT/ REVIEW/ MESSAGE with IDEAS or ANYTHING REALLY. I'm such a loner ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

So I was collaborating with a friend on this, joint ideas ya know. I would write the chaps,she reviews and tells me to add or take out. But she quit cause shes leaving to go on vacation and there's no internet. So I'll be staring my own personally ONLY ME fanfiction, in the mean time.

I'll bring this one back later. But for now don't expect anything from me.


End file.
